1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel toothbrush holder and sanitizer.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a self contained multiple-cavity toothbrush holder which is easily useable and cleanable and which provides individual receptacles within it to receive separate tooth brushes so as to eliminate contamination between them.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various forms of tooth brush holder have long been on the market. From the early medicine cabinet "built in" holders to the wall mounted racks, those skilled in the art have continually tried to improve the storage means for this vital aspect of personal hygiene.
Further advancements such as those disclosed by Doucette in U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,096 has attempted to incorporate sanitizing means in the standard wall rack.
A further improvement in the art is disclosed by Winston in U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,657, issued on July 29, 1980 which utilizes separates receptacles for individual tooth brushes while adding a sterilizing fluid held in a reticulated, porous substance. This free standing device, however, suffers from the difficulty of cleaning the sponge material which will naturally become clogged with toothpaste, drippings and the like. Further, cleaning of such a substance will become most diffucult. Also, the close proximity of the various receptacles lends itself to "missed" storage from one receptacle to the other as well as slop-over from receptacle to receptacle.